


Muses and distractions

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [18]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “Shush. You're distracting me.”“Well, that is what I do best.”





	Muses and distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Bit shorter than usual but I like it :)
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes...

Lauren was writing. At least she was trying to write. She’d had these song lyrics rolling around her head for weeks and they’d finally stopped long enough for her to have a small break and write them down.

 

She was sitting on the floor of the hotel bathroom; laptop sitting on a closed toilet lid, legs crossed with a notebook resting on her thigh, pen hanging loosely from her mouth. Her legs covered by tight yoga pants and a baggy  _ Halsey _ t-shirt hanging off her shoulder, her hair tied up in a loose ponytail. She was mid composure when Camila walked in.

  
“Hey Lo.” She said happily, tiptoeing past and sitting on the rim of the bath. Lauren glanced up at her, smiled with the pen in her mouth before looking back at her laptop. Camila watched her work for a while, pen scratching on paper, keys tapping on the laptop before being hurriedly erased.

 

“Did you want something Camz?” Lauren asked, not looking up from her notebook.

 

“You to love me.” Camila muttered. Lauren looked up with a frown. Camila smiled and shook her head. “Just coming to see what you were doing.” Lauren nodded.

  
“Songwriting.” She said. Camila rolled her eyes and slid off the bath to sit next to Lauren.

 

“I see that dummy. What are you writing?” She asked, leaning over Lauren’s shoulder and pushing down on her shoulders slightly. Lauren smiled and passed her the notebook.

  
“Just something that’s been swirling around up here.” Lauren replied, tapping her temple with a smile. 

 

Camila read it and nodded slowly.

 

“It’s beautiful.” She whispered. Lauren gulped and focused on twiddling with her pen.

 

“Um, thanks.” Lauren muttered, Camila glanced up and saw the bashful smile on her face.

 

“Seriously, I always love your songs.” Camila grinned, chucking the book back at her. Lauren caught it and closed it softly. “Who’s it about then?”

 

“What?” Lauren asked suddenly. Camila looked at her like she was crazy.

 

“Lo, it’s a love song. You must have a muse.” Camila said with a slight frown. Lauren scratched the back of her neck, nails dragging over her tattoo gently.

 

“Um, not really.” Lauren frowned. Did she have a muse? I mean she’s stuck with the girls on this press tour, there’s no one who it could possibly be about. Right?

 

“Huh, well whoever they are, they’d be damn lucky to have that song about them.” Camila said before getting up and leaving Lauren to write.

 

\----

 

She was back about ten minutes later, sitting down behind Lauren and wrapping her legs around Lauren’s waist. Lauren ignored it and kept tapping on her laptop but then Camila wrapped her arms around Lauren’s neck, pulling her back to lay against her chest.

 

“Camz.” Lauren sighed. She could feel Camila’s smile against the back of her neck where her face was pressed.

 

“I’m bored.” Camila whispered. Lauren felt the shivers go down her spine and she knows Camila felt them too.

 

“Go find Dinah then.” Lauren said gently, trying to pry Camila’s arms from around her neck. Camila whined and held onto her tighter. “Cam- no- Camila.” Lauren laughed as Camila fell back and pulled her with her. “Camz get off.” Lauren wiggled in Camila’s arms and Camila giggled and laughed.

  
“Never!”

 

“Camz, you're annoying me.” Lauren laughed, turning around in Camila’s arms, placing her hands on either side of Camila’s head.

 

“Am I? Am I really Lo?” Camila said with a laugh. Lauren rolled her eyes before she realised how they were now sat. Camila was flat on her back, arms around Lauren’s neck, legs around her waist as Lauren hovered over her with a grin on her face, ponytail falling over her shoulder.

 

Lauren cleared her throat and leaned back, detangling Camila’s legs from her back and sitting back across from Camila.

 

“Seriously though. I’ll be done soon and then we can do whatever you want.” Lauren promised. Camila perked up at that, a sly grin taking over her face.

 

“Anything I want? Careful Jauregui, wandering into dangerous territory giving me that much power.” Camila said lowly. Lauren gulped, eyes wide and breathing stuttering as Camila crawled towards her, stopping inches from her face. “But sure, I can wait.”

 

Camila flashed a smile before jumping up and walking out of the bathroom. Lauren definitely knew who her muse was now. Shit.

 

\----

 

The peace lasted an hour this time. An hour of Lauren trying different lyrics and tempos and everything with this song. It was coming together quite nicely for a rough cut. She sighed when she heard music start from next door in the hotel room.

 

Camila had put on One Direction. Even after meeting them she loved their music. Lauren shook her head in amusement and tried to block out the sound. Then the door creaked open and Lauren was met with the sweet tones of Camila singing softly.

 

_ “Baby you light up my world like nobody else _

_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed” _

 

“I’m trying to write here Camz.” Lauren said, ignoring Camila for a few seconds before she felt hands on her shoulders.

 

_ “But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell _

_ You don't know, oh oh _

_ You don't know you're beautiful” _

 

“Shush, you're distracting me.” Lauren said with a smile. Camila leaned down so her mouth was brushing the shell of Lauren’s ear.

 

“Well, that is what I do best.” Camila whispered. Lauren gulped as she felt hands run down her arm slowly.  _ “You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh / That's what makes you beautiful” _ Lauren let out a breath when the song finished but Camila didn’t lean back. Instead she waited while the next song began.

 

Lauren felt herself freeze at the song. This could not be happening.  _ Kiss You _ was not playing right now. No freaking way. But apparently it was and Camila was still singing along softly. Lauren only knew she was screwed when the chorus kicked in and she turned her head to look at Camila who was resting her head on her shoulder.

 

_ “So tell me girl if everytime we touch _

_ You get this kind of rush” _

 

Lauren was fairly sure she stopped breathing at this point. Camila’s breath hot on her face and brushing over her lips.

 

_ “Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah _

_ If you don't wanna take it slow _

_ And you just wanna take me home _

_ Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah _

_ And let me kiss you” _

 

Lauren’s self control went out the window and she closed those last few scant millimeters to capture Camila’s lips softly with her own. She felt Camila sigh and press closer, her hand coming up to cup the back of Lauren’s neck. They pulled apart softly and Lauren sighed contently.

  
“So… who’s your muse?” Camila asked teasingly. Lauren chuckled and pulled Camila around to straddle her lap.

 

“Well, she’s this beautiful cuban singer, amazing voice, absolutely luscious lips and of course a big ass.” Lauren smirked as Camila smacked her shoulder lightly.

  
“Way to ruin a moment Lo.” Camila replied, a blush still high on her cheeks. Lauren was leaning forward again, her lips grazing Camila’s when Camila spoke again. “You know we have to tell the girls right?”

  
“Don’t care. Just distract me.” Lauren breathed out, letting Camila draw her in with a hand tangled in her hair.

 

\----

 

“Lauser, did you finish that song?” Dinah asked later when all the girls had met in Lauren’s room for a movie night. Lauren blushed and looked down at the bed.

 

“Mostly.” She replied with a shrug. Camila smiled smugly, shifting closer to Lauren’s side and curling up against her. “I got distracted by something.” Camila’s smile shifted into a practically evil smug smirk.

 

“I’m something.” She said. Dinah looked between the two; the smug smile on Camila’s face paired with the red cheeks of the usually stoic and badass Lauren was a dead giveaway.

 

“Ally you owe me twenty bucks.” Dinah said finally. Ally groaned and dug around for her bag. Lauren looked confused and Normani just sighed.

  
“For once I was the good one.” She said. “These two placed bets. I did not want to get involved because Mila would kill me.” Normani shuddered and Camila grinned.

  
“Unlikely Mani.” Ally handed over two ten dollar bills to Dinah who cackled and looked at them in glee.

 

“What was the bet?” Lauren asked cautiously. Ally looked away while Dinah replied.

 

“We heard a noise coming from your bathroom and I bet it was Camila showing Lauren a bit of her cuban magic if you catch my drift.” Dinah said absentmindedly, still looking at the money with a thoughtful expression. 

  
Lauren raised her eyebrow and Camila scoffed.

 

“I am not magical D.” Lauren smirked.

  
“I beg to differ.” She whispered, making Camila choke on air briefly.

 

“What was that Lo?” Normani asked with a smirk. Lauren blushed.

  
“Didn’t know I was that loud.” She muttered.

  
“That’s what she said.” Dinah exclaimed with a laugh. The other four groaned but laughed anyway.

 

“Actually that is what Camz said.” Lauren said slyly. Camila gasped and slapped Lauren’s stomach.

 

“I did not!”   
  
“Yes you did. I told you the others would hear and you said you didn’t realise you were being loud.” Lauren argued. The other three snickered and smirked before turning back to the film. Camila shook her head and slipped her hand under Lauren’s t-shirt to run along her abs.

  
“And you didn’t have any complaints at the time.” She said sweetly, dragging her nails across muscled skin.

 

“Camz.” Lauren warned with a gasp. Camila leaned up and pressed a lingering kiss to Lauren’s lips.

 

“Shush, you’re distracting me.” She said smugly, turning her attention back to the film. Lauren nipped her earlobe gently and licked it over softly.

 

“That is what I do best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Hmu on Tumblr @viper476 and don't forget comments / kudos below


End file.
